Kai can only remember the abbey?
by 3WhiteStripes
Summary: The bladebreakers are walking up a hill to get to the top, where there is a great place to train. But then Kai falls out of a tree. He doesn't get total amnesia. But he can only remember the abbey. I suck at summaries. Read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! A new story for all you random people.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its characters, only this story.

Kai: This better be good.

Tyson: Lighten up Kai, it'll be brilliant!

Kai: Hn.

Kai only remembers the abbey?

Chapter 1: Falling out of a tree is not a fun thing to do.

The bladebreakers walked through the country, to get to the top of the hill.

"Kai," whined Tyson. "Are we nearly there yet?"

Kai said his famous Hun and climbed up the nearest tree to check how far it was. (I cannot imagine him doing this…)

"At least half an hour Tyson." Kai answered.

Kai sat down on the branch of the tree, getting ready to jump down.

"Why did you climb at that tree anyway Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. Max laughed, and Ray felt like face-palming himself.

"To see how far it is to the top Tyson." Ray explained slowly, as if Tyson was a little child.

Tyson had a confused look on his face.

" Tyson, do you even know what I'm talking about?" asked Ray with a raised eyebrow. It was then the whole problem started. Tyson started screaming.

"W-w-wasp! OH NO! HELP ME! I'M GONNA BE STUNG BY A WASP AHHHH!" Tyson ran into the tree that Kai was sitting on, in his failed attempt to escape the wasp.

"OW!" Shouted Tyson as the wasp stung him. But that wasn't what everyone else was looking at.

Ray, Max, and Kenny watched, as if in slow motion, Kai's eyes widen. Kai had chosen a thin tree to climb. They watched his shocked face as the branch snapped, and he fell to the ground with a sickening thump.

Tyson gasped, and he was the first one to run up to Kai.

" I'm so sorry Kai, are you ok? Please say you're okay!"

All of a sudden, Kai's eyes flung open, and he jumped to his feet.

Boy was he glaring. All Tyson could do was gulp.

Don't you just _love _cliffhangers? Please R&R! This chapter is short, the next will be longer. I will upload the next soon, I promise.

Kai: Why did you have to make me fall out of a tree (glare)

Me: Um, uh…for the sake of the story? (flinch)

Tyson: Guys, stop fighting! I want to eat some cake!

Kai & Me: (Sweat drop)

Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Lots of beybattling to do

Hello again people. I have decided anyone who reviews has now got a virtual cookie. Congratulations. Anyway, here is the next chapter. It includes Kai speaking very fast in Russian. It includes a silly Max. Now you know you have to read it.

Chapter 2: Lots of beybattling to do. 

Kai's eyes were glaring; his hands were in a fist, in a fighting position. His stance was one ready to fight. He started talking very fast in Russian.

"Кто ты? Где я? Почему я здесь? Что ты хочешь со мной? Дайте мне ответ!"

(Lots and lots of virtual cookies if anyone can work out what he's saying)

Tyson stared at Kai strangely. What the hell was he saying?

"Um, Kai…" Said Tyson. "I, uh, have no idea what your saying, could you speak Japanese so we can actually understand you? What is it your speaking anyway? Slovakian or something?"

Max burst out laughing and Kenny smiled, Ray again wanting to face palm himself. Kai looked slightly annoyed, but his stance was slightly relaxed.

"Tyson, Kai comes from Russia, so that's obviously what he's speaking, probably because you just made him fall out of a tree." Explained Ray.

Tyson suddenly figured that out.

"Oh. Right. I knew that. Heh heh."

"Whoever you are, how do you know I come from Russia? What do you want from me? How was I supposed to know you only speak Japanese? Where am I? How do you know my name?" Kai asked tuns of questions.

Tyson stared at Kai in disbelief. Ray frowned slightly, thinking.

"Maybe he has to have a minute to think Tyson. I mean he did hit his head pretty hard, he could easily-" Ray got cut off by Kai.

"I HAVE NOT GOT AMNESIA! I PERFECTLY REMEMBER WHERE I WAS LAST! I WAS AT THE AB-" Kai stopped talking abruptly. His eyes widened.

Max hid behind Ray, Kai hadn't shouted like that in ages. Tyson knew perfectly well what Kai had been about to say.

_The Abbey._ Since Tyson and Kai had been roommates, (NOT YAOI!) because of people investigating his Grandfathers mansion, Tyson slowly got Kai to open up to him (a very little bit) and Kai made him swear not to tell anyone else. This was bad news; hopefully he'd be back to normal soon.

"Well that's just great." Tyson muttered to himself.

"Where am I? What are your names?" Kai threw questions at them.

Tyson looked at Kai with a smile. If Kai could only remember the Abbey, and all the harsh training there, he needed to be on Kai's good side; as he did not very much want to be on his bad.

"Well, we're in Japan, climbing up a hill, _cough _Hiro's guilty _cough, _and it'll take at least half an hour to get to the top." Tyson started.

Max was trying to suppress his laughter at the last sentence, Ray looked towards him with a strange look. Max waved him off.

"…Anyway, my name's Tyson, the one with the black hair's Ray, the one grinning at you, who has blonde hair's Max. The guy hugging his laptop is Kenny, but we all call him Chief." Tyson finished.

Kai slowly relaxed his stance, but was in a position that if he moved, he could be in that same fighting position in a quarter of a second…literally.

"Why am I here? How did you get me out of…out of _The Abbey?_" Kai demanded.

Chief looked up.

"You're here because we're training. We're meant to get to the top of the hill, where there's meant to be a training centre; according to Hiro…

"Anyway, as for the abbey, we didn't get you out. I don't know _a thing _about that." Chief finished. Tyson started talking.

" I do…you escaped after an…an accident with, uh…never

Mind."

Ray decided to interrupt them from 'a would have been awkward moment'.

"So…if we want to get to the training centre, we've got to leave now if we want to have any time up there." Ray stated. They all nodded and started walking up the hill.

"Hey Kai?" Tyson half asked for his permission to ask him something. He would have usually just asked straight out before, but if Kai could only remember the abbey, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

"What are we training for?" Kai ignored Tyson's question he wanted to ask, asking one of his own. Tyson was slightly annoyed, but didn't take much notice of it. Then he realized he didn't know how to answer. He knew the training that Kai went through at the abbey for blading. What should he say?

Max answered for him.

"Beyblading of course! We need to get in any practice we can before the next tournament, which is this Saturday. We gotta get training." Max flashed a grin at Kai and continued walking.

Tyson gulped and hoped that Kai wasn't thinking about training at the abbey. But if that was the only thing he could remember…

"You're just going to let them do that to you!" Shouted Kai.

Ray, Max and Chief shot Kai weird looks. Tyson looked at his friends (excluding Kai) with a look that said:

'I'll speak to him. Don't interrupt or _else._'

Tyson looked seriously at Kai, and said,

"No Kai. We'll be the only ones there. We'll just practice our skills."

Kai frowned, not understanding. But Tyson looked sure of himself, so Kai looked at him and continued walking. Though whenever he thought of the training at the abbey, he wanted to spin around and run as far from this place he could get. But he wasn't going to act like a coward. He would go.

After half an hour of Tyson being his usual cheesy self, and Kenny trying to keep up, they got to the top. Tyson started shouting at the top of his voice.

"Alright! It's time to get training! Just you watch, I'll win the world championships for the fourth time in a row! Come on, what're you all waiting for? Let's GO!"

Max laughed cheerily and ran after Tyson, where as Ray sighed and shook his head, but he too followed. Chief adjusted his glasses, and went aside from them, sat down and opened his laptop.

"Okay Dizzi. Let's study the match Ray had with Miguel a week ago!" Exclaimed Chief.

"Sure thing Chief. I was born to serve!" Dizzi replied.

Kai looked freakily at the laptop that somehow talked, but then went to watch the other three people he had met. He suspected that Ray was the sanest out of them, and he wondered how Ray kept himself under control with Tyson babbling nonsense. Maybe you got used to it.

He saw the boys Ray and Tyson about to battle.

Kai looked on the floor to see if they were standing on trapdoors. They weren't. He tried to find the person who would grab the person and take him away. He couldn't find anyone. He looked to the ceilings for any contraptions. There weren't any.

Kai didn't get it. Would the loser really not be punished?

He didn't have any more time to think as Tyson started the countdown.

"Three!" Exclaimed Tyson.

"Two!" Said Ray.

"1!" Shouted Max, who was sitting next to the dish.

"Let it rip!" They all shouted.

They both pulled their ripcords back and their blades hit the dish and started circling each other. Max got up and started to walk over to Kai.

Ray and Tyson were about to start battling properly when suddenly Max screamed.

Tyson and Ray immediately called their blades to their hands and ran over to Max, who had tripped over his own shoelace on his way to Kai.

'They must be weak,' thought Kai. 'To stop battling to help a friend. They need to realise they don't need to help him. If he's strong, he'll be fine.'

Kai walked over to Tyson and Ray, who were examining Max.

"Where did you fall on apart from your head Max?" Tyson asked, as Max's head was cut and bleeding a lot.

Ray nodded his head and looked at Max seriously. Max sighed and showed them his right arm, which was grazed and bumped, with blood starting to dry.

"My right arm hurts. My upper right arm actually. But seriously guys, I'll be fine, I'm sure I can still blade. It's not broken. It just hurts slightly. I just need some bandages for my head and-"

Ray's stern look cut off Max.

"Your arm looks okay, that'll heal and you'll be able to launch Draciel like you always do in an hour at the most, but your head…"Ray said.

Kai wondered who Draciel was. Tyson looked to Kai.

"Kai look in your rucksack, there should be bandages there. Ray packed them!" Tyson pleaded.

Kai folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Why should I? It's his fault for being clumsy. This way he'll learn." Kai said.

Tyson seemed to growl, and Ray threw eyes that could match Kai's glare. But Tyson got up.

" I've forgotten what a jerk you were three years ago. I'll go get it myself." Tyson said, and stormed out of the room.

Kai watched, shocked as Tyson slammed the door behind him. He looked and saw Ray still glaring at him, He saw Max looking down to the floor, muttering what suspiciously seemed to be a sorry. Why had they done that? He was telling the truth. What did Tyson mean three years ago anyway? He'd ask him later. But still, Kai wondered if maybe Max might get an infection. He started to get a little worried, but he couldn't show his emotions. That was weak.

Tyson came back in looking more calm, bandages in hand. Kai watched, interested, as he had never seen anyone do bandages, as the abbey just let the wounds bleed.

Tyson tied it around Max's head like a headband, and went around 5 times so it looked completely white and no red.

Tyson got out a black marker pen, and a red marker pen, and drew Max's bandages to look like Ray's headband.

"There now it looks just like Ray's headband. You can be headband buddies!" Tyson commented.

Max laughed, and Ray smiled.

"Come on headband buddy. Let's see if your arm can still launch Draciel." Laughed Ray, standing up and holding his hand out to Max, to help him up.

Max grinned and they walked towards another beystadium.

Tyson laughed, then looked towards Kai. Kai immediately put up his defence: Ultimate death glare.

Surprisingly for Kai, Tyson didn't even flinch. He was used to Kai's glare's by now.

Tyson asked Kai a question.

"Kai, since I can't train by myself without anything to hit or any target, beybattle me. The winner gets two slices of cake when we get back; the loser only gets one." declared Tyson.

Kai thought for a moment. Would the loser really only get one slice of this thing called cake? Tyson seemed excited about the prospect of having two. Was it a food of some sort? But would that really only be the punishment, seriously? He looked at Tyson, who seemed like he wasn't joking.

But hadn't he been tricked like that before? There innocent looks, and then when they lost they went without a scrap of food for two days, then only bread and water for a month after?

But then again, Kai had studied the centre inside and out, it seemed harmless, and he could always escape. No adult was here so…

He also considered the fact he hadn't had a battle just for fun in more that six years. He would say yes. Or something along the lines of yes.

"Hn. Fine." Kai answered.

Tyson immediately jumped up and ran towards another beydish.

"Okay Kai, let's go!" Tyson shouted.

"3! 2! 1!" Tyson shouted again.

"Let it rip!" They exclaimed.

The blades landed in the dish, and Kai wasted no time, immediately going on the attack.

"Attack now Dranzer! Knock him out on the first hit!" Kai shouted. Dranzer obeyed, and spun across the dish, ready to knock out Tyson's blade.

"Not so fast! Dragoon! Ice dodge!" Tyson commanded. (I had to make up my own move. Sorry. Couldn't help it)

His new move flew into action. Kai watched in amazement as Tyson's blade swerved round his, creating a small glass panel, separating them. Tyson wasn't one for defence, but Max had done puppy dog eyes, and Tyson had too.

Dranzer smashed into the ice, slowing it down a lot. Kai's will power went up, and Dranzer got slightly stronger.

Kai suddenly realised something.

'He has a bit beast too.'

Now he would be on his guard. He _would _win. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. What surprised him most was the move. The way Tyson was able to swerve away at the perfect moment, and not make a mistake.

Kai had a strong feeling Tyson could have put up a stronger ice panel, so Dranzer would have stopped spinning completely.

It was a warning.

'You underestimated me. I'm better than you think.'

The warning seemed to say.

Kai had to be on his guard. He would not lose to Tyson. Tyson looked up at him with a smirk.

Kai was on his guard even more.

"Let's show him what we can really do buddy! Dragoon! Hurricane attack!" Tyson ordered.

Kai watched carefully, as a whirlwind appeared, Tyson's beyblade on it. It came towards Kai. Kai watched as his beyblade struggled against Tyson's hurricane.

"DRANZER!" Kai shouted. Dranzer came out Kai's blade, breaking him out of the hurricane.

Then Tyson shouted.

"DRAGOON!" Dragoon came out of Tyson's blade. It seemed to be Kai's turn to attack.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" Tyson smartly dodged the attacks and Kai was getting annoyed. What should he do?

"DRAGOON! EVOLUTION STORM!" Tyson shouted.

Kai gasped as the unstoppable storm came towards him, Dragoon in it. Kai struggled, but couldn't hold on. His blade flew out of the stadium.

Kai stared, and fell onto his knees, his hands either side of his head.

"N-no…it can't be…it just can't…after all the suffering to not be punished for losing…I have lost…all the training…for nothing. All the times I won, so I wouldn't have to face the pain. _Nothing. _All for nothing. No. NO!"

Kai whispered. He waited for someone to pick him up and lock him away, to do tests on him, or even KILL him for losing.

He felt someone in front of him. He opened his eyes, and saw Tyson smiling at him, arm outstretched to help him up.

"Good match Kai. Seriously, no one is gonna come and take you away. I promise." Tyson helped Kai up.

Ray and Max came over. No one had come to take Kai away. He was glad.

Only problem was his head hurt. Wait, why did his head hurt? Boris had last hit his chest, not his head…

Had he really go amnesia? How else would they know him? Tyson had talked about him being a jerk three years ago. Were they telling the truth?

Why had Tyson called him a jerk though? He was just holding his emotions in, anything else was weak. Which meant that everyone here was weak. Yes. That must be it.

Hn. He was the only strong member on his team then. But…Tyson had beaten him so…No. Don't think about that. I'll think all this later.

"Hey Kai, there's some food in the kitchen, if I cook it'll only take half an hour. Can I?"

Kai didn't know why Ray was asking him. But if he was why not answer? Tyson's eyes had lit up, so Kai thought it must be something good.

"What will you be making?" Kai asked in the end.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise."

YAY! END OF CHAPTER! That took me ages to write. Uh. Please review please and you will get virtual cookies. Also you will get more cookies if you find out what Kai's saying in Russian. Until next time.

REVIEW!


End file.
